The present invention relates to systems and methods for state of charge estimation.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many electronic systems receive power from batteries. Many electronic products provide users with information about the amount of charge (or remaining usable capacity) in their batteries. To provide this useful information to a user, it is often desirable to determine the state of charge of one or more batteries used to generate power for the electronic system. Some systems may measure the voltage on the battery and use the voltage to estimate the battery's state of charge (“SOC”). However, the relationship between battery voltage and state of charge is not always an accurate indicator of SOC especially under load conditions. Using battery voltage alone may result in large errors in estimating a battery's state of charge.
Some state of charge estimation techniques attempt to characterize (or profile) the relationship between battery voltage and state of charge and generate complex curves that describe that relationship. Such techniques may require significant computational power to implement and may be impractical to implement in many applications where processing power is limited.
The present invention provides improved systems and methods for state of charge estimation.